


Collection of Olicity One-Shots

by Hotsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotsforolicity/pseuds/Hotsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of Olicity drabbles/one-shots. Mostly not AU. Trying to stay true to the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Olicity One-Shots

It has been two months since they have finally defeated Damian Dahrk. Laurel is gone. Oliver has just been elected mayor of Star City. The team has taken a few weeks break to regain their energy and build a new sense of normalcy. Laurel’s death is what brought Felicity and Oliver back together as they leaned on each other for support. It has been a rough few weeks but Oliver found a way to regain her trust by giving her a journal that he intended to give her as a wedding present with everything that has happened to him in the five years that he was away. He does not want anymore secret between them and he is ready for a real life commitment. The death of their friend made them realize that life is precious and that they do not want to wait another day before getting married. Today is the beginning of their new life together. 

Oliver is fixing his black tie in front of the mirror in his room at the loft when Diggle appears in the doorway

“If you need my advice, I think you look handsome” he says. Oliver turns around to face him 

“It’s not-“ Diggle interrupts him “You’re nervous, I know. I’ve been through this twice already. It’s totally normal” 

“I just want it to be perfect. After everything that happened, what I did, what we’ve been through in the last few months, I owe it to her” Oliver adds. 

“Oliver, the only thing that could make her unhappy right now is if you don’t show up. Believe me”. Oliver’s face lights up but an old look of guilt spreads across his face. “Oh don’t give me that look man.”

“You saw her didn’t you?” he says. Diggle gives him a teasing look.

“How is she?” 

“You’ll find soon enough. Let’s go. You don’t want to be late to your own wedding” Diggle laughs. 

“Actually, can we make a small detour on the way. It swear it won’t take long” Oliver responds.

The limo stops in front of the cemetery. “I just need a few minutes” Oliver tells Diggle. 

Oliver gets out of the car and walks to a grave, Moira Queen’s grave. He kneels in front of the grave and stays silent for a few minutes. 

“Hi Mom. I’m sorry that I don’t come see you often. But as you probably know, I’m a busy man. Dealing with the city in my office by day, saving the city by night and after today, most importantly, being a super husband. I just wanted you to know that I think about you every single day and that I would give everything to have you and dad there with me today. My biggest disappointment is that you didn’t stick around long enough to get to know Felicity better. She really is the one. She reminds me of you sometimes. She’s strong, stubborn and she would do anything to protect the ones she loves. We could have had interesting family dinners. Well… I hope that wherever you are right now, you are proud of the man that I have become. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, to make you proud.”. 

Oliver gently touches the grave. “I gotta go now, the future Mrs Queen is waiting for me. I Love you Mom”.

As Oliver walks back to the car, he is finally at peace, ready to give it all to her.


End file.
